


1976

by wanwudongren



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanwudongren/pseuds/wanwudongren





	1976

“陈立农！陈立农！你快走啊，来抓人了！”范丞丞死死抓住陈立农的手往家里拽。

 

01

 

1976年9月晚九点，北京刚入秋。

这天晚上大雨磅礴。陈立农手上拿着一张名为“平反四五”的大字报在几个朋友的帮助下贴在了西单民主墙上。没过几分钟就聚集了大批年轻人的围观，有人夸这位小同志厉害，也有人劝他赶紧走。陈立农一看形势正好，立刻站上稍高一点的台阶，高喊道：

 

“朋友们，国家危难！现在我们急需小平同志出来工作！”

 

人群逐渐开始骚动，不知道谁带的头，一时间大家都喊了起来。

 

02

 

晚十点。

 

被范丞丞强行拉回家的陈立农还在气头上，怪他那么怕事，思想僵化，自己从广西回北京不是来受闷气的。现在国家没有国家的样子，哪有闲工夫在这里和你谈天说地。

 

范丞丞也不恼，他可以理解陈立农，从小到大也一直很佩服陈立农的这份“勇”，只是现在情况的危急程度谁也无法想象，他不能看着好朋友就这样被抓进去。

 

“陈立农，你知不知道你被人举报了？现在你在西单贴大字报已经被列入清查名单你知道吗？”

“如果你不想被局里抓进去的话，今晚必须离开北京。”

 

陈立农没有多说话，他也知道范丞丞为他好。一年前，周总理逝世，四五事件过后批邓风潮兴起，加上几天前又传来了毛主席逝世的噩耗，四人帮更加兴风作浪，导致了举国上下政治氛围紧张，全国人民人心惶惶。

今年已经是文革的第十个年头了，父亲因为支持小平同志被批斗成反动派，自己的成分也受到质疑。可他就是不甘心。

 

窗外的雨越来越大。

 

03

 

晚十二点。

 

他和范丞丞在火车站分别，范丞丞抱着他泪眼婆娑，说你要是真的到了那边，可别把我忘了。如果没找到机会，等形势好一点了赶快回来。总之就是不能把你妹夫忘了。

 

****“开往广东的列车即将发车，请旅客朋友们注意......”** **

 

机械的女声从喇叭口传出，陈立农向范丞丞挥了挥手，示意他早点回家。

 

“别啰嗦了，范丞丞我警告你，对我妹好一点。不然你完蛋了。”

“陈立农，你真的很没良心。”

 

谁也不知道光明的未来会在哪里，范丞丞清楚陈立农的选择，他也懂有时候一点希望总比彻底绝望来得好。

 

04

 

“新乡站到了，新乡站到了。”

陈立农被周围的骚动吵醒。迷迷糊糊之中看到刚上车的一位男孩，深蓝色的工装斜挎一个军绿色的邮差包。落座在陈立农的对面，男孩眼睛大大的，长得很好看，一看就是知识分子，只不过真的太瘦了。

半天功夫，男孩一直盯着窗外看，没有多余的表情。有时候陈立农吃东西，他会偷看上几眼，可是陈立农一看他，又把头撇了过去。

 

有点可爱，陈立农心想。也看得出他饿得慌，拍了拍他的手，递过去一个馒头，就当行善积德。对面的男孩愣了几秒，接过馒头立刻狼吞虎咽起来。

 

“哎哎，你慢点。喝口水。”

男孩圆溜溜的眼睛看着他，咽下最后一口馒头，不好意思地说道“那个，我叫林彦俊，南京人。”

 

“陈立农，北京人。”

 

两人算是投缘，聊了一路。得知林彦俊也是要去那边找机会后，陈立农特别开心，握着林彦俊地手迟迟不松开。

 

“喂，陈立农你松手啦，很痛。”

“这样我们可以结伴，相互有个照应。对了彦俊，你为什么要去那边？”

 

林彦俊抿了抿嘴，陈立农察觉到自己刚刚不应该问这个问题，刚想开口道歉却被林彦俊拦了下来。

 

“没什么不好说的。”林彦俊叹了口气继续说“我父亲是大学教授，文革期间知识分子被批成臭老九遭到迫害，父亲受不了这样地诋毁，就自杀了。两个月以后，母亲也患病去世，留下我一个人。也不是在农村吃不了苦，只是我原本身体就不太好......实在没办法，只好找机会去那边投靠亲戚。”

 

窗外的风呼啸而过，车厢依旧嘈杂，陈立农抬头盯着林彦俊笑了笑。

 

“彦俊，你还有我呢。我们可是革命情谊。”

“傻瓜。”

 

05

 

广东省安宝县。

 

逃港的最佳地点，这里的人都称香港为那边，来到这里的人起初是一群知青，逃港成功后就吸引了一大批经济生活困难或者政治遭到迫害的年轻人，这是无奈之选，不到万不得已谁也不愿抛家弃子做出这样的选择。

 

他们找了个招待所安顿下来后，陈立农让林彦俊睡一觉，自己先去打探打探具体情况。走到县城临近的海边时，正巧遇到几个青年，陈立农一问都是计划去那边的。那几个年轻人告诉他，最近查得严，只有两种办法，我看你这个小伙子体格还挺好，要不和兄弟几个晚上的时候游到对岸，水性好的一个小时就够了，水性不好的，淹死的也不少。

“那还有一种办法呢？”陈立农反问道。

“还有一种啊，扑网。危险的很，这周末晚上就行动，你可以问问县城里卖包子的小王，他有组织。”

“谢谢你们，保重。”

 

和青年们道别之后，陈立农沿着海边走了很久。他想过，如果一个人游过去肯定没问题，但是林彦俊就不行了，对他来说太危险。可是选择扑网，难保会失败。

不管如何，他们两个都要一起逃出去。

 

06

 

陈立农回来的时候，天色已经暗了下来。林彦俊刚醒没多久，陈立农走到他的床边坐了下来，顺势躺倒在林彦俊的枕边。林彦俊被他弄得怪不好意思的，正要起身，手却被陈立农按了下去。

 

“彦俊，我叫你阿俊好不好？如果到了对面，你最想干什么呀？”

 

林彦俊深吸一口气，转过身去，正好和陈立农面对面，两个人的距离近在咫尺，彼此可以感受到对方温热的气息。他伸手摸了摸陈立农的头，在他鼻子上轻轻刮了一下。

“你先说。”

 

“阿俊，你耍赖噢。其实我就想去那边看看，多学点知识，如果小平同志出来工作了，我就回北京，为父亲平反。”

“陈立农，你真的很棒。我呢，到那边了想学钢琴，学会《莫斯科郊外的晚上》，以前母亲在世的时候，最爱听这首歌。如果有机会，我也跟你回北京好不好？长这么大，我还没去过北京呢。”

 

“阿俊，就这么说定了。”

“嗯。”

 

07

 

第二天一大早，陈立农把扑网的事情一并告诉了林彦俊，却只字未提游到对岸的计划。并且和林彦俊一起来到了王氏包子铺。小王老板告诉他们，周末晚上有五六十个人会一起去扑网，到时候我会专门引开警卫，你们只需要紧跟大部队，记住一定要迅速，千万别被抓到。其实那些官兵也不会对你们做什么，只是被抓到了就要接受一段时间的监管，想再去那边就困难咯。

 

回去的路上，林彦俊忧心忡忡的看着陈立农，问他我们一定会顺利逃出去的对不对？陈立农笑他傻，有我陈立农在你就安心好了，一定会把你送到对面。

 

“陈立农，我有个东西要送给你。”话音刚落林彦俊从邮差包里掏出一支旧钢笔塞到陈立农的手中。

“这个送给你，我......我也不常写字。谢谢你帮了我这么多。必！须！收！着！”

特意在最后四个字加强了语气，他怕陈立农不收。这支钢笔是父亲留给他的，意义非凡。只不过现在他想送给那个对他很重要的人。

 

“好好好，我收着。不过呢，想要感谢我，阿俊再给我唱首歌好不好？”

 

“陈立农，我警告你，你不要得寸进尺。”林彦俊脸红红地撇过头去。

“....你要听什么？”

 

“我就知道阿俊对我最好了。我要听《莫斯科郊外的晚上》。”

 

县城很小，离大海很近。他们来到海边他们在沙滩边坐了下来。海浪拍打着礁石，像是天然的伴奏。

 

****我的心上人坐在我身旁** **

****默默看着我不作声** **

****我想对你讲** **

****但又难为情** **

****多少话儿留在心上** **

****我想对你讲** **

****但又难为情** **

****多少话儿留在心上** **

****......** **

****但愿从今后** **

****你我永不忘** **

****莫斯科郊外的晚上** **

 

一曲终了。林彦俊是用俄语唱的，他不知道陈立农有没有听懂他的意思。但好像说出了什么，爽朗了许多。南方的十月，海风还算是柔和，他们就这样静静地坐着，谁也没有多说一句话。都想守护这难得的午后吧。

 

明天就是逃港的日子了。

 

08

 

周末晚上十点半，一群青年人聚集到边防的草丛旁边准备行动。陈立农带着林彦俊和他们一起躲在离岗哨不远的草堆中，关注着边防警员的一举一动。他把林彦俊搂在怀里，反复地安慰他不要害怕。

 

其实在这里的每个人都被恐惧感包围着，陈立农也不例外。

 

这时小王老板胳膊一挥，提醒他们准备就绪，马上开始行动。此时边防警员离他们越来越近，当手电筒快要照到他们的时候，小王老板当机立断跑出草堆，成功转移了警员的视线。

 

霎时，五六十个青年冲向边防铁丝网。岗哨的边防一看情况不对，立刻按响了报警器，对着对讲机大喊“八号位出现紧急情况，请求支援，请求支援。”

 

“快，兄弟们快！翻过铁丝网我们就胜利了！”

 

“阿俊，踩到我的肩膀上，你快过去。”

在行动前，陈立农有嘱咐过林彦俊到时候一切行动听他指挥，所以第一次翻越异常的顺利。

看到林彦俊平安落地，陈立农也松了一口气。自己立刻攀上铁丝网准备翻过去，正要到顶端的时候，旁边不知道是谁没有没有站住，脚下一滑，情急之下抓住了陈立农的衣服，两个人一起跌落了下来。

 

场面一片混乱。

 

“陈立农！快，他们要来了！”林彦俊看着陈立农手上一大道血痕，心痛得要死但此刻也全然顾不上，只想着他赶紧过来。

 

当陈立农第二次尝试攀上铁丝网的时候，却早失去了最佳时机。边防部队已经赶到，惨白的光打在他们头上。没有成功翻越铁丝网的青年一律双手抱头下蹲。

 

“阿俊，你快走！你快走！别管我，你快走！”

“我会来找你的！”

 

“我等你！”对面的人歇斯底里的喊了出来。

 

林彦俊的泪水早已沾湿了双眼，他不知道结局为什么会变成这样，到现在他还一直听着陈立农的话，一边抹着眼泪一边跑向了无尽的黑夜。

 

是梦寐以求的香港啊。

 

09

 

至1978年，共计逃港人数56万，成功逃港14万。


End file.
